


Joyous

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Things sometimes didn't go the way you expected them to, but that doesn't mean it doesn't end up the way you wanted it to.





	Joyous

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Things sometimes didn't go the way you expected them to, but that doesn't mean it doesn't end up the way you wanted it to.

Nick and Ellie had decided they wanted kids before even getting married. They were even actively trying for a baby before they said their  _ I do's _ but as they returned from their honeymoon, and even two months after the fact with no baby as the result, Ellie began to wonder. 

When a year since trying passed, Nick softly suggested one night that maybe there was a reason they couldn't get pregnant. 

Ellie spent a month surrounded by a dark cloud when the doctor revealed there would be a low possible chance of her even getting pregnant. She had dreamed of a baby that was a mix of her and Nick for so long. Nick tried his best to help her, but there was only so much he could do especially when she kept shoving him away. 

Eventually one night he snapped, going on a rant about how yes it was devastating but blood and DNA didn't make a family, he learned that from how the team had become his real family. Nick handed her a bunch of pamphlets and research about other options they had, breaking down as he told her he just wanted his wife back, he didn't expect her to be 100%, but he wanted  _ Ellie _ not the woman who was a shell of herself. 

They settled on adoption after a case involving children that haunted all of them weeks after the fact.

Ellie fully seemed herself again the second they met the little boy that had captured their hearts in seconds. A little boy that had a hard life already at only three years old, a little boy with red hair and freckles dusting his cheeks that made him look so innocent it made their hearts ache.

Samuel, or Sammy as he wanted to he called, took a while to get use to living with them. Combined with nightmares, flinching if touched suddenly, hiding food under his bed afraid they'd take it away or not give him any which resulted in a huge ant problem at one point, and other things that resulted in it being almost a year before it all seemed to melt away until only an occasional nightmare and the therapy was still left. 

While Ellie and Nick had longed to be called mom and dad, they were fine just being ‘Ellie’ and ‘Nick’ to their son, because no matter what he  _ was _ their son. 

But a few months after Sammy turned five, it all changed. 

Ellie and Nick were on either side of him as he laid in his bed, doing their normal routine when not working late of tucking him into bed after a story. 

“Mommy, Daddy?” Sammy said in a small voice, as if unsure if what he was saying was okay.

Both of them held back the surprise as best they could, but their watery eyes were something they couldn't hide. 

“Yes baby?” Ellie asked, running a hand through his hair. Her voice choked up. 

“Can we go to the zoo this weekend?” Sammy clutched his stuffed elephant tightly. “Timmy said there was a new elephant.” 

Nick cleared his throat, trying not to let his voice show how emotional he was. “Sure bud, you know we always make time for the elephants.”

Sammy grinned at them even as his eyes were starting to droop from how sleepy he was. 

Both of them teared up again as he mumbled a small ‘I love you’ before falling asleep. 

The second they were in their room, Nick pulled Ellie to him. Arms tight around each other, they finally let the happy tears fall. 

He called them  _ Mommy  _ and  _ Daddy _ .


End file.
